1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vacuum cleaner configured to travel in an active mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner represents a home appliance including a body, a fan motor generating a suction force, a suction nozzle suctioning air on a surface to be cleaned, a suction hose connecting the body to the suction nozzle, and a dust collecting apparatus removing dust from the suctioned air.
The vacuum cleaner may further include wheels, a driving motor generating a driving force, transfer gears transferring the driving force of the driving motor to the wheels, a sensor part sensing a motion of a user, and a control part allowing the driving motor to drive based on information sensed by the sensor part, thereby actively travelling according to motion of a user.
As for the active travelling type vacuum cleaner, when a user performs manipulation of moving the suction hose, the sensor part senses the movement of the suction hose and the control part drives the driving motor, so that the body actively travels. In this manner, movement of the body of the vacuum cleaner is easily achieved.
However, in a case in which the body is manually moved without using a driving force of the driving motor, the driving motor acts as a load, causing a difficulty in moving the vacuum cleaner.
Meanwhile, as for the conventional active travelling type vacuum cleaner, a transfer gear connected to wheels to transfer a driving force to the wheel is provided with a rotating shaft aligned with a rotating shaft of the wheels.